Buffy the Slayer to Shadow
by Silent Apathy
Summary: What is Buffy's life like after graduating from UC Sunnydale. B/A
1. The Job

Disclaimer: I own none of the Buffy and Angel Characters sadly enough.  
  
Summery: Buffy disappeared after graduation, now she is a spy and protector. Angel and the gang need protection and she is going to be the one to give it. This is a B/A fic and a little bit of C/A, I know that so many people are into B/S and C/A but I'm sticking to the original.  
  
A/N: Hope you like the story and that you will read my other ones. I don't mind flames, but I really like suggestions. Review.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Buffy the Slayer to Shadow  
  
Chapter: The Job  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy Summers that name rings through my mind, the name of the girl that I had once been. Not any longer though, now I am Shadow. I had been offered this job by a man nicknamed Silver, right after my collage graduation. I had been so thankful, I would disappear, no longer be the slayer who had died twice or Buffy the perky friend.  
  
The job that I had been offered was to be a spy and protector for the United States government. Interesting, I still have no idea why they picked me of all people. They never really explained although I think that it may have to do with my living and protecting Sunnydale. I don't normally think about my past too much, seeing the fact that I most likely seen as dead there.  
  
There is only one thing about my past that I think about, and that's Angel. God he never leaves me alone. Why won't he ever leave, it's not like he's even really been apart of my life ever since he broke up with me. God it still hurts as much now to think about that as when it first happened.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what he would think of me now, defiantly not innocent. I've killed and not just monsters but humans. I've seen the worst of humanity and the planet, I've had to act like them. I've got to stop, deciding to stop moping I stand up and decide to go work on fighting. I had surprised everyone here about how well I could fight. No one could best me, the thing that I was proud of over everything else.  
  
Black normally such a depressing color, and yet I had grown to love it. Seeing as how my room was decorated in black and silver, all my clothes are black, and everything in this building was black. My hair was black with darker black highlights. The black was supposed to help with our blending into the shadows and hiding.  
  
Walking down I run into Silver. Silver is gorgeous, looks way too much like Angel. He has the same spiky black hair although it is died, and the chocolate eyes that show his soul. Of course his eyes show his love of life and laughs. His personality reminds me a lot of Xander actually. His colors are black and silver. Well actually everyone has the color of black but the second color is different. Mine darker black, Silver's is silver, Midnight's is a dark blue, and Lighting's is Gold.  
  
"Hey Shadow, Lightening is looking for you, you have a new job. I think that it's actually a protection job." Silver said. A protection job, something that I hadn't had in a while. They were my favorite, I didn't feel quite as guilty about using my slayer powers on protection jobs. Actually everyone enjoyed protection jobs, you didn't have to lie quite as much.  
  
Lightening was the leader our group, he was the one that handed out our assignments. He could be cool, was defiantly good with dealing with people. When I talk about dealing I mean lying, manipulating, and understanding people. What a lovely thought but sadly its true.  
  
Lightening's office is one of the oddest places that I have ever been. Black and gold all over it, with some of the greatest guns that money can make. The desk itself has a black top with two black legs and two gold one. Sitting at the desk was Lightening, with his black and gold hair and gold eyes Lightening fit completely in the room.  
  
I never liked being in this office, gave me the willies. This room was where I had gotten my worst orders. I had been ordered to kill people in this room. As always Lightening was calm and collected, of course I had never seen anyone lose their cool that worked here. If was suicidal to even think it. Any weaknesses can be found and used against you. That's why there are no friends or lovers or any form of relationship between the people who work here and anyone else. And when I mean anyone else I'm talking about both inside and outside this building.  
  
I know better then anyone the dangers of having friends can do when you have a dangerous job. That's why names are changed, its too dangerous having someone against you know who your family was. It made life kind of grey, but much safer.  
  
"Ah, Shadow good. I have a new job for you. It's a protection job so don't worry. There a job in LA with a detective agency drawing some dangerous attention. Now the US needs this agency open. They have been solving cases left and right. These are the ones that the police have no idea on. Here is the file on the people that work there." Lightening said handing over a thick file. Opening it I got the surprise of my life. Angel's face was staring back up at me.  
  
Great protecting the man that I love and his girl friend, my ex- watcher, and some others. My face stays carefully blank of course not showing that I once knew these people. I have no choice but to take this job, after all nobody can know who I once was and its orders not a choice.  
  
"When is my flight?" I ask shortly trying not to think about having to face my past.  
  
"Tonight, go get packed, they don't know that someone is coming and they aren't to know that you were sent. Just find a way to get into the team and then help them and keep them out of trouble. Good luck Shadow." With those words from Lightening I was dismissed. Thank God that I actually get to pack, I hate having to buy new clothes. There was a time that I loved to shop but now it's the darkest clothes that you can find and fight it. That took the fun out of shopping real quick.  
  
At least I know how to get into Angel's group and as long as I make sure that they don't recognize me I should do fine. First a name, can't be Anne, that might make Angel suspicious. Defiantly not Buffy or any other name that would be directly related to Buffy. I've got it. Katherine O'Conner, it was a fairly regular name, and the last name was one that I had dreamed of taking. Well I actually still sometimes dreamed of it considering it was Angel's last name and I always wished to be his wife. I can't have that of course seeing as how Katherine isn't my real name. The change in hair color should also help in my disguise. Also the fact that I never show emotion which surprisingly enough actually does make me look like a totally different person. I just hope that Angel will be to busy with Cordelia to connect me with who I used to be.  
  
God that's going to be hard, my worst nightmare. Angel and Cordelia are dating or at least I think that they are seeing how lovey dovey they were when I saw them at my graduation. I doubt that they would break up, after all Cordelia was drooling for him for a long time. And Angel well he couldn't have changed that much and Angel doesn't date unless he's at least almost sure that this person he can spend as long as he can with them. I'll just have to keep reminding myself that Angel is off limits. Totally and completely. 


	2. LA

Disclaimer: I own none of the Buffy and Angel Characters sadly enough.  
  
Summery: Buffy disappeared after graduation, now she is a spy and protector. Angel and the gang need protection and she is going to be the one to give it. This is a B/A fic and a little bit of C/A, I know that so many people are into B/S and C/A but I'm sticking to the original.  
  
A/N: Hope you like the story and that you will read my other ones. I don't mind flames, but I really like suggestions. Review.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Buffy the Slayer to Shadow  
  
Chapter: LA  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
California, the state of memories, at least for me anyway. Well now all I have to do is get attacked by vampires near Angel and his gang and see if I will be able to get a job. Not to hard unless Angel senses me. That could ruin everything for me, my new life and walls. Hey this may be easier then I thought, I can sense Angel, he's about a mile from here and there are some vampires coming towards me. I think this is a bad sign if its this easy. Things aren't supposed to be that easy it's a bad sign.  
  
The vampires surround me, there's ten of them and their fairly young. Good just in case Angel doesn't come I want to be able to get out of this situation. When their faces change I scream as loud as I can and prey that Angel will come. Killing even one could blow my cover and I can't have that. The vampires aren't surprised at my screams seeing as how almost all victims scream and they aren't too worried about someone stopping them.  
  
I feel Angel running towards me, and knowing that he will be here soon I do nothing to attack the vampires surrounding me as I would have in the past. Then he come like always when I needed him. In his black coat and powerful presence. I stand there in shock at his presence pretending I'm in shock over the vampire faces.  
  
Gunn, who I remember from the folder I got, has joined in the fight as well as Weasley and Cordelia. I am being pulled off the wall and away from the fight by a girl I recognize as Winifred also known as Fred. Going limply, knowing from the times I had saved people that they were always in shock after seeing the faces of vampires.  
  
"It's ok, we'll explain everything in a bit." She said in a soft voice. Her face shows that she is afraid for those fighting but is confident that they will be able to take them out. I keep silent not sure about what to say or do. I haven't talked to her ever let alone in front of these people that I used to know and who once knew Buffy.  
  
I sometimes think that I am going insane thinking about myself as two different people. The problem is that I no longer think of myself as Buffy because Buffy died along time ago, about the time I became the Slayer. Then I did kind of become the Slayer and now I became Shadow.  
  
I watch with a dispassionate face as Angel gets stabbed by one of the vampires. Inside though my heart screams to help him and not allow him to get hurt or killed. My mind though reminds me of the fact that its Cordelia's job to be that worried about him and that I'm not even supposed to know who he is let alone care about him. That means that I can't drool or even be friends with him. I am so not looking forward to doing this. Why can't I just get shot it would be easier and hurt a whole lot less.  
  
Fred is leading me to the hotel that Angel Investigations is located in. The others are following us into the hotel, breathing hard from the fighting that just took place. I hadn't even realized how close I had been to this place. Well at least I now know why they were so close when I got attacked. Of course I had been lost in thought for most of the walk though.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel said, bending down in front of me. Behind him the others are looking at me in concern.  
  
"Yea, that was a vampire right? I mean I wasn't just going insane for the last few moments right?" I say in a breathless tone because he's here right in front of me and it's been so long. Doesn't matter what my head says, my heart and body continue to demand that I jump in his arms and kiss him. They recognize their lover, their mate. I hate my life.  
  
Angel, Cordelia, and Weasley are staring at me, and I know that although I look almost nothing like the girl they once knew that there was at least one part that they have to recognize. Especially Angel, there was a time when he could track my scent, when he knew it better then anyones. Now it's probably Cordelia's scent he knows the best not mine. Mine is the past for him now, or maybe not even that. Putting on a mask to make me seem weak and frightened.  
  
Knowing that I needed to start working for Angel Investigations I started to cry, needing to seem pathetic and alone. The group stared down at me before Angel who was still kneeling before me asked what was wrong. Making up a lie about having already gotten mugged, I told them a story about not having anyone all the while crying. It felt so good to cry in front of him even if he didn't know who I was, he was my release my heart and soul.  
  
"Seeing as how you do know about vampires, would you like to work for us. I own a detective agency, it's housed in a hotel and there are plenty of rooms. You can help with the filing and we'll teach you how to fight a little bit, how does that sound?" Angel asked me.  
  
"That sounds really nice, but do you mind?" I asked.  
  
"No, it'll be good to have someone to help out. Although I have a question, do you have a name?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Katherine O'Conner, what are your names?" I saw Angel flinch at the name, it used to be his sister's name before he killed her. I wonder if it hurt her as much as this is hurting me now. Pushing all of my emotions down to be examined and gotten rid of later, I looked up as they gave me their names all of which I had already met once before even if for only a few minutes. They led me back to the hotel with them where they gave me a room and let me sleep. 


	3. LA from an Angel's Perspective

Disclaimer: I own none of the Buffy and Angel Characters sadly enough.  
  
Summery: Buffy disappeared after graduation, now she is a spy and protector. Angel and the gang need protection and she is going to be the one to give it. This is a B/A fic and a little bit of C/A, I know that so many people are into B/S and C/A but I'm sticking to the original.  
  
A/N: Hope you like the story and that you will read my other ones. I don't mind flames, but I really like suggestions. Review.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Buffy the Slayer to Shadow  
  
Chapter: LA From an Angel's perspective  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I feel her, but that's insane. Buffy hasn't been seen since a couple days after her college graduation, and is suspected dead and yet I feel her presence clawing inside of me saying that she's only a mile away. Walking quickly in that direction I hear the others yell at me to stop and asking where I thought I was going. I couldn't answer my heart was leading and my body following. They wouldn't understand they didn't even know that we were able to sense each other. That was one of the reasons that I had broken up with Cordelia all that long time ago. I wasn't able to love her like anything other then a sister or a young schoolboy after a crush. I sometimes wonder if Buffy ever knew about my short relationship with her old school mate and if so what her reaction had been when she found out.  
  
Then I hear it, her scream. I wonder why she would scream there's nothing out here that I now she hasn't faced before. Although the thoughts of why she's screaming brings me back to thoughts of why she's here now and where she has been for so long. I push those thoughts into the back of my head and leave them there, instead running to where Buffy is her screams both inside and outside my guide. I hear the others following close behind me knowing that I am now going to fight although they still do not know that it is Buffy that is screaming. I find ten of them surrounding her, but she is not fighting which is really surprising. They're newbie's she should be able to take them out with no problem and yet she has a look of fear on her face. I wonder if she even remembers being the slayer. I hope that maybe the reason that she never came back to us (me) was just that she didn't remember.  
  
Jumping into the fight I know that Fred will get Buffy out of there and that the others will join in the fight with me. The fight is quick and before I know it I am kneeling and looking into Buffy's eyes checking to make sure that it really is her and that I am not hallucinating and that she's not hurt. I keep her near, there is no way in hell that I am letting her out of my sight ever again. She fed me a sob story and it made it so much easier, so I offered her a job and place to stay after all I had somewhat done the same for Fred and maybe I would be able to find out a little bit about where she had been and if she knew who she really was. Then she gave me her name Katherine O'Conner, my little sister's last name. She was the only one that I had ever told about her. It had been Katherine who had given me my name, she had thought that I had turned into an angel and come back to protect them. Instead I had been the exact opposite and had killed them.  
  
We walked quickly back to the hotel with Fred babbling on and on about how much fun it would be to have another girl around and Buffy wearing a timid face that I haven't seen since she was first called. It was slightly scary because even when she had been told she was going to die she was angry and sad and scared. She had lost being able to be timid when she killed her first vampire. Being timid would have gotten her killed and that was something that all slayers learned quickly. I was surprised at how quiet she had become and how her speech no longer held the words and sounds of that of the California girl she had been and still somewhat was to some extent.  
  
We got her settled in and let her get to sleep. Before moving downstairs to talk to everyone. Upon arriving, Cordy and Wes were upon him talking about the uncanny resemblance that Katherine had with Buffy and wondering if it really was her. Gunn and Fred stood in the background and asked why he had automatically trusted her to live in the same building especially with W and H continually trying to kill him.  
  
"Katherine is Buffy, I don't know if she remembers who she truly is or why she is here. That's why I am letting her live here, to keep an eye on her and to find out where she has been. She wouldn't be working with W and H because she's the slayer and also then they would have already used her to hurt us." I said wishing that I didn't have to answer these questions and yet knowing that he had too. There was no way around it, he should also probably call the Scooby's to let them know that Buffy was alive at the very least. So many thoughts all focused on the one girl that was his heart.  
  
"Angel how do you know that that's defiantly Buffy, I know that you want to believe that she's alive and here but what if it is just a trick with a girl that looks remarkably like Buffy played by W and H?" Weasley questioned.  
  
"I can feel her, and I would know her scent anywhere. It's her." I said with a slight smile knowing that it was true and that she was here and I wouldn't be letting her go until I found out why she left in the first place. There would be no more hiding anymore for Elizabeth Anne Summers, he was done denying that he loved her. He was done being without her, if she would allow him at any rate.  
  
"You know her scent, that's just, eww!!" Cordy said sitting up, and then continued asking, "Do you know our scents?" I wondered how she felt about all this, I know that even after I broke up with her she still had some residual feelings at least because she would always get jealous when another woman so much as looked at me.  
  
"The only one I would know and be able to distinguish off hand is Buffy, but I can smell your scents. Smell is incredibly powerful for a vampire especially their emotions." I said explaining somewhat how smell interacted with a vampire but not everything. I knew that they would defiantly not want to know about how the smell of fear was something of a turn on for vampires especially mixed with blood. Vampires as they got older would start having sex with their victims and at the very climax revert scaring them and at that point it was when they bit. I had done that too many times to count. It was something like Champaign for vampires, the best of the best.  
  
After getting some weird looks for that tidbit of information the others left, leaving me alone with Buffy. Buffy sleeping. This was going to be a long night and however long she stayed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this is so short but I have way too much work and I am starting to hate the English language and anything to do with words and writing. 


End file.
